helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Walker
|episode count = 26 |referenced = |relationships = Hiroshi Hatake - Father Jane Walker - Mother Daniel Aerov - Adoptive Brother Alan Farragut - Ex-Husband Peter Farragut - Ex-Lover Sergio Balleseros - Ex-Lover |status = Alive |gender = Female |groups = Immortals Response Team Ilaria Corporation |cast = Kyra Zagorsky }} Dr. Julia Walker is a Senior Scientist at the Centers for Disease Control and ex-wife of Dr. Alan Farragut. She contests with Alan for leadership of the rapid response team's mission to the Arctic BioSystems facility. Biography 'Early life' Julia believes she grew up in Montana, but Hiroshi reveals to her that she actually grew up in Arctic BioSystems. 'Arctic BioSystems' Day 1 Day 2 Julia draws blood from a lab rat. She hears a sound in the background and becomes concerned. She leaves the room, not knowing that Peter is watching her from an air duct. She goes to Hiroshi's office, where they watch tapes of activities in Peter's lab. She sees the racks holding rat cages move without explanation and fall over. She asks Hiroshi what Peter was really working on. She tries to tell Alan about what she saw but he orders her back to work. Julia is following decontamination procedures by taking a shower when Peter assaults and infects her. Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Julia is still trapped on Level R, which is overwhelmed by vectors. She continues to experience hallucinations of Peter Farragut. Julia's virus symptoms begin to recede, but she experiences severe pain in her eyes. As the pain worsens, she wraps her eyes in bandages. A vector breaks into Julia's blockaded room and attacks her. However, Julia's eyes turn silver during the attack and the vector flees. Shortly after this encounter, Dr. Hatake secretly returns to Level R. Hatake intends to remove Julia from Level R before Sutton breeches the floor, because he fears that Sutton will kill her. Julia reveals her silver eyes to Hatake, which upset him, and he helps her by re-bandaging her eyes. Although Julia is hesitate to go with Hatake, he convinces her to come with him by telling her that she will die if she stays on Level R. Upon return to the upper levels, Hatake is confronted by Daniel Aerov and Anana. Hatake gives Julia a small wooden box and then Julia is escorted back to the lab by Arctic BioSystems security. When she arrives at the lab, Julia removes the bandages over her eyes, showing that her eyes are still silver. She opens the box that Hatake gave her and discovers that it contains contact lenses. Alan Farragut enters the lab and they embrace and Alan is amazed by her presence, her recovery from the virus, and her new eye color. Day 8 Julia appears to have recovered completely from the virus, to the amazement of both Dr. Alan Farragut and Dr. Sarah Jordan. She plans to keep a low profile due to concerns that the other residents of Arctic BioSystems will revolt if they believe that a cure exists and is being withheld from them. Sarah takes a blood sample from Julia and Julia describes her new light sensitivity. Julia removes Hatake's contacts and shows her new silver eyes to Sarah, who is shocked. Sutton discovers Julia in her quarters, where she had concealed herself, observes her silver eyes, which look like "silver dollars." Julia is placed under guard and Sutton claims that Illaria owns Julia because her body now has proprietary contents. Farragut tries to speak with Julia but is ordered back to his lab with a guard of his own to keep him there. Julia escapes from confinement by climbing into the air ducts. She is confronted by vectors which Sutton has allowed to run free in the upper levels, but they leave her without harming her. Julia reaches the air duct above the lab where Alan and Sarah are working and tells them she has escaped. Alan tells Julia that he plans to kill Sutton and asks her to free Hatake so that he can retake the base. Julia is able to access the room where Hatake is detained via the air ducts. Hatake agrees to help Alan if Julia will remain in hiding. Julia refuses to stay behind, but Hatake injects her with a sedative while she is distracted. Julia awakens and explores the room where Hatake left her and finds a portion of a photograph of herself as a child, with Hatake alongside her in the picture. She is then discovered by Sutton's security team, who take her into custody. Alan frees Julia from the wooden crate that Sutton had packed her in. Julia discovers that she has no antibodies from the virus and, though she recovered, her blood cannot be used to treat any of the other infected. Day 9 Julia and Alan try to destroy the Narvik virus, but it is missing. Julia finds her initials on the ground, which leads her to a replica of the Montana cabin where she spent her childhood. Meanwhile, the vectors continue to stay away from Julia. She tells Alan they seem to have lost interest in her, but he says it seems more like fear. Julia goes to Dr. Hatake seeking answers. He tells her that the cabin is not a replica. Julia had previously been at the base when she was a child. Dr. Hatake reveals that he is her father. Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Jane appears frequently within this episode mostly having been happily reunited with her mother, until the end of the episode where she is held hostage by Spencer as he takes them both to the Ilaria Corporation helicopter, Her mother tries to intervene but her mother ends up having her throat cut by Spencers scythe, Julia watches on in horror. 'Paris, France' Day 235 Julia appears at the end along with others of her own kind. It is unknown what her intentions are. 'St. Germain' Day 6 Day 7 Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 Day 14 'Thirty Years Later' Day 10,951 Day 10,952 Day 10,953 Day 10,954 Day 10,955 Day 10,958 Day 10,963 Hallucinations *Jaye in and . *Peter Farragut and the Little Girl in . Key Notes *Spencer Chissik cut off the ring finger on her left hand. It is replaced with a prosthesis as of . *Julia is now an executive of the Ilaria Corporation. Gallery Julia Age 8.jpg|Julia, Age 8 Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Infected Characters Category:Immortals